The present disclosure relates generally to a manner by which to manage the operation of wireless devices, such as cellular mobile phones, configured for voice-only service tiers.
Cellular, and other wireless, devices are used by many through which to communicate telephonically. With both falling communication costs and increasing communication capacities and availabilities, penetration levels of cellular, and other wireless, usage has approached, and sometimes even exceeds, that of conventional wire line communication devices. While wireless communications provides convenience to many, in some situations, wireless communication is the only manner by which the communications can be carried out. When, e.g., communications are to be carried out when positioned in a moving vehicle, communication by way of a wire line, communication device is not possible. For instance, drivers of fleet vehicles of an enterprise are sometimes provided with cellular, or other wireless, devices and utilize such devices to communicate telephonically with others, such as other personnel of the enterprise. The telephonic communications provide, e.g., a manner by which to convey enterprise-related information to, by, and with the drivers of the fleet vehicles.
Conventionally, devices of this sort communicate by way of a radio air interface with a communication network that is operated by a network operator, i.e., the carrier. Service subscriptions are purchased or payments are otherwise made to the network operator for access to communicate by way of the network. The network typically is formed of a plurality of fixed-site transceivers, each capable of communicating with a wireless device when the wireless device and fixed-site transceiver are positioned within communication range of one another. The communication network, sometimes referred to as a radio access network (RAN), is, in turn, connected to a core network, such as a PSTN (public switched telephonic network) or a data network, such as the internet. Communication end points are connectable, in turn, to the PSTN or data network. Thus, end-to-end communications are provided between the wireless device and a communication end point.
New-generation, wireless communication networks and systems provide for increasingly more data-intensive communication services. However, telephonic, i.e., voice communication, service remains, for many, the predominant use of a wireless device. Personnel of various enterprises, such as the exemplary enterprise, noted above, in which fleet drivers are provided with wireless devices, need not utilize wireless devices that permit users to utilize data-intensive communication services. Rather, in many applications, the wireless devices need only to be voice-capable, that is provide voice-only operation, howsoever defined.
The network operator, sometimes referred to herein as the carrier, conventionally provides the provisioning of, the wireless devices that communicate therethrough. More recently, at least one system has been developed and deployed utilizing data-capable, wireless devices that permit their managerial control by an enterprise entity of many of the control capabilities conventionally exerted only by the carrier.
To date, no corresponding, enterprise management is available for wireless devices used for voice-only services. Management of the voice-only devices by the enterprise rather than by the carrier would provide advantages with respect to the individualization of the control that could be provided at the enterprise level rather than by a carrier and also provide cost advantages.
If a manner could be provided by which to provide enterprise control of wireless devices used for voice-only services, improved enterprise oversight and management of the wireless devices would be permitted.
It is in light of this background information related to voice-only, wireless devices that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.